Roof racks comprising load carrying bars mounted to the roof of an automobile via load carrier feet are commonly used to provide for an improved load capacity on automobiles. During recent years, a trend has been that the cross section of the load carrying bars has been improved to reduce wind resistance and noise. One type of improved load carrying bars has a wing like cross section having a low wind resistance and low noise level.
To attach load carrying bar accessories, such as roof box, to a load carrying bar having a wing like cross section, the load carrying bar is generally equipped with a channel. The channel extends along the length of the load carrying bar and permits a fastening member to be slid along the channel and into position. The fastening member can be a screw for example. Such channels are however associated with numerous problems such as wind turbulence increasing the wind noise and wind resistance. They can also collect dirt or rubble, which in turn accidentally could damage the lacquer of the automobile.
One solution for a similar issue is disclosed in WO 2014/184172, where there is shown a cover which uses the principle of sealing an opening of a channel of a load carrying bar by biasing a portion of a cover towards the side edges of the opening of the channel of the load carrying bar from the inside of the channel. The cover comprises a biasing portion and a channel sealing portion, where the biasing portion of the cover may be formed by at least two flanges.
The existing covers provided for T-slots in crossbars have the drawback that the biasing ability of the covers may be reduced during use, which means that the cover's ability to return to its closed position may be reduced.
Thus, it is preferred to provide a cover that has is easy to use, as well as easy to produce, while presenting high quality biasing ability during use.